


Contigo

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El ser diferentes no impide que dos personas puedan crear un lazo tan fuerte que los una para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contigo

En cada momento de su vida, él ha estado allí.

Animándola muy a su estilo, dándola la mano cuando se sintió sin fuerzas para continuar, permitiéndole llorar muy bajito en su hombro sin preguntar.

El único que no pareció en absoluto impresionado por la inteligencia que mostró durante toda su infancia. Al contrario, la trataba como una amiga cómplice de travesuras y más de una vez la tachó de "niña tonta", cosa que ella agradeció de todo corazón.

Nadie aplaudió como él cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador la proclamó una Gryffindor y le dio la bienvenida con un brillo orgulloso en los ojos. Muchas veces le dijo que si la hubieran enviado a otra casa, luego de dejar a su hermano en Slytherin, se habría echado a llorar.

Le mostró todos los pasillos secretos de Hogwarts y apenas podían se escapaban por la noche usando el mapa robado a tío Harry para salir del Castillo y practicar con la escoba. Porque él sabía cuanto le aterraba hacer el ridículo delante de sus compañeros, descubriendo su nulidad para el vuelo, y para cuando terminó de recibir sus lecciones podía al menos montar con la frente en alto. Y nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Se ganó una semana de detención por golpear a un Slytherin que se atrevió a llamarla "empollona" y como lo hizo de nuevo le lanzó un hechizo aprendido Merlín sabía de dónde, con lo que no pudo practicar el Quidditch por un mes, pero no se quejó ni permitió que nadie le mostrara lástima.

Tan pronto como ella y Albus entraron a tercero se comprometió a hacerles de guía por Hogsmeade, siempre y cuando aceptaran usar "sus" atajos.

Cuando no estaba ideando nuevas bromas, peleando con Slytherins arrogantes o practicando con su equipo, le hacía compañía en la biblioteca, cogiendo cualquier libro al azar para evitar que Madame Pince se arrastrara de su cubículo a regañarlo.

El día que se enteró de la muerte de la abuela Granger le tomó la mano con fuerza y no quiso soltarlo hasta después del funeral, cuando de vuelta en Hogwarts se permitió liberar todo el llanto que contuvo frente a su madre. Y lo hizo abrazada a él.

La noche de su primer baile no le permitió irse con el Ravenclaw que tenía de pareja sin antes haberlo amenazado con todos los sufrimientos del infierno si se atrevía a tocarle algo que no fuera su mano. Y ella sólo sonrió.

Le apostó diez galeones a que la harían Prefecta, pero no aceptó que le pagara cuando recibió su medalla porque "él no iba a cobrarle un sickle, sólo fue una broma".

En cada visita a La Madriguera se mezclaban con todos los otros primos y sus padres no podían dejar de admirar cómo era que siendo tan distintos podían llevarse tan bien.

Para ellos no había misterio alguno.

Tal vez James fuera bromista, escandaloso y hasta un poco irresponsable.

Estaban todos de acuerdo en que Rose parecía la personificación de la madurez, las buenas maneras y el apego al estudio.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos algo pasaba. James era un poco menos James y Rose menos Rose.

Se convertían en dos amigos, dos cómplices, dos almas afines que se comunicaban con la mirada y dejaban las etiquetas de lado.

No se preocupaban nunca por el futuro, porque bastante tenían con el pasado compartido y el presente que vivían cada día.

Porque él era para ella tanto como ella era para él y si permanecían juntos todo estaba bien.


End file.
